


Лучший друг

by gerzigova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Snape is actually a portrait, and he suffers, maybe a bit dramatic, they are like the Addams family sometimes, you try to live with the Malfoys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerzigova/pseuds/gerzigova
Summary: Люциус старается найти подход к сыну





	Лучший друг

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фандомную битву 2016 для команды fandom Lucius Malfoy

Люди меняются с понедельника.

Шел 2000 год, понедельник какого-то там месяца. 

Люциус повертелся у зеркала, сделал пару шагов и принял мудрое решение: аппарировать в Бежевую столовую. После войны все возвращалось на круги своя, и они снова завтракали там, наслаждаясь утренним солнцем. 

Нарцисса уже сидела за столом, когда он, еле перебирая ногами, переступил через порог. Она окинула его критическим взглядом. 

— Присаживайся, — вздохнула Нарцисса и взмахом руки заставила стул отодвинуться. 

Люциус поморщился и засеменил к столу. 

— Я не думаю... не думаю, что у меня получится. 

— Ты выглядишь... 

— Не начинай! — Он попытался сесть, потерпел фиаско и прислонился к столу бедром. 

— Я хотела сказать, — Нарцисса постучала ложечкой по чашке, — что выглядишь ты совсем неплохо. Тебе идет. 

— Благодарю, дорогая, — процедил Люциус сквозь зубы, злясь на себя, на сына и на Нарциссу — за озорной огонек в ее глазах.  
Видела бы она мистера Кармайкла — управляющего салона «Бриони» в Лондоне, когда Люциус потребовал кожаные штаны. С огромным — как отметил про себя Люциус — усилием тот сохранил профессиональную улыбку на лице, отослал свою помощницу в неведомые кожаные дали и предложил давнему клиенту чашечку кофе.

Теперь же, под насмешливым взглядом жены, Люциус примеривался к стулу, скрипел штанами и наверняка неумолимо краснел.

— Доброе утро, — послышался голос Драко, и Люциус с размаху шлепнулся на стул.

Драко опустился напротив, покачал головой и ухмыльнулся. Он давно забросил мантии, сшитые на заказ брюки, и носил исключительно джинсы, художественно порванные в самых неожиданных местах. Джинсы и такие же вот кожаные штаны, в которых, впрочем, чувствовал себя явно комфортней Люциуса. Маленький засранец. 

Люциус оглядел сына. К рваной челке, переливающейся на кончиках всеми оттенками фиолетового, Люциус давно привык. Но сейчас на губе Драко красовался аккуратный серебряный ободок. Он облизал губы, и Люциус заметил серьгу в языке. 

— Как вам мой пирсинг? — улыбнулся Драко весело. — Мы с Панси и Блейзом посетили вчера тату-салон. 

— Драко... — начала Нарцисса, но Люциус перебил ее. 

— Мне нравится. Интересно, современно. Не мешает? — спросил он. 

— Помогает, — многозначительно подмигнул Драко. — Еще я проколол... — нахальный взгляд метнулся вниз. 

Люциус поперхнулся. 

— Воздержись от демонстраций! — воскликнула Нарцисса. 

Драко пожал плечами, намазал джемом небольшой гренок и с аппетитом захрустел. 

— Драко! — Нарцисса прихлопнула ладонью по столу. 

— Извини, мам. 

— Какие планы на сегодня, сынок? — как можно небрежней поинтересовался Люциус. 

— Никаких! — Драко радостно оскалился. — Ну, кроме того, что мы с Панси и Блейзом решили приобрести байк. 

— Байк? 

— Мотоцикл. — Драко закатил глаза. — «Харлей» или «Дукати», посмотрим. 

— Шикарно, — пробормотал Люциус, не обращая внимания на гневный взгляд Нарциссы. 

— Правда ведь? — Драко встал — слишком быстро и ловко для человека в деревянной одежде — и потянулся. — Благодарю за завтрак.  
Нарцисса недовольно кивнула, Люциус молча проводил его взглядом. 

Около порога Драко обернулся. 

— Татуировка же! 

Он закатал левый рукав. Люциус моргнул. 

Около черепа на Метке теперь красовалась фигурация из двух пальцев - знак Виктории. На потускневшей змее красными, жирными буквами было выведено странное: «Peace out». 

Нарцисса подождала, пока не стихли шаги Драко, и чуть ли не силком подняла Люциуса на ноги. 

— В кабинет, — прошипел она. — Быстро! 

В ответ Люциус лишь скрипнул штанами. 

*** 

Северус невозмутимо шелестел страницами книги, не обратив на вошедших никакого внимания. 

Нарцисса твердым шагом прошла к секретеру, щелкнула пальцами. Крышка секретера бесшумно откинулась, из недр выплыли бутылка и пузатый бокал. Нарцисса сложила вместе два пальца, отмечая дозу, плеснула в бокал и залихватски опрокинула в себя благородный напиток.

— Я убью вас обоих, — хрипло сообщила она. — Медленно и со вкусом! 

Люциус вздохнул, потрусил к креслу и, немного подумав, облокотился о спинку. 

Северус, наконец, опустил книгу, медленно оглядел Люциуса с ног до головы. 

— Нет покоя, — пробормотал он, с явным отвращением отбрасывая книгу. — Какой придурок нарисовал здесь!.. 

— Не начинай, — буркнул Люциус. — Скажи лучше, где я могу сделать при... пирсинг? Хочу проколоть соски. 

— А почему ты у меня об этом спрашиваешь?!

Северус стремительно поднялся на ноги, походил по нарисованному пространству взад-вперед и бросил, не оборачиваясь:  
— Ричмонд-Хилл. Попросишь Росарио. 

— Северус! — рявкнула Нарцисса и обернулась к Люциусу. — А что же с прической? Неужели тебе не понравились фиолетовые волосы нашего ненормального ребенка?! Я считаю, тебе очень подойдет красный — цвет неуравновешенных и психически нестабильных! 

— Ты что?! — ахнул Люциус и отбросил волосы за спину, от греха. — Это же произведение искусства! Я их полгода в порядок приводил! Я всего лишь хочу серьги в сосках. 

— Мозги проколи себе! 

— Не стоит подавать ему идеи. Лучше поговорим о моей книге... 

— Может и проколю! 

— Вместо того, чтобы образумить Драко... 

— По-моему, они сравнялись...

— Довольно! 

Люциус хлопнул ладонью по спинке кресла, и в кабинете воцарилась тишина. Северус качал головой, но молчал. Нарцисса убивала взглядом, но — слава Мерлину! — тоже молчала. 

— Я достаточно... — Люциус замолк на мгновение и поморщился. — Я достаточно образумливал его. Образумил почти до смерти. Он... он не то, что разговаривать, смотреть в мою сторону не хотел! 

— Люц... 

Нарцисса протянула к нему руки, взгляд ее потеплел, глаза предательски заблестели. 

— Я теряю его, Цисси, — он мотнул головой. — Я теряю Драко... 

— Ему нужен отец, Люц. 

Северус грузно уселся в кресло, подобрал брошенную на пол книгу. 

— Я больше не знаю, как быть его отцом, побуду просто другом. 

***

Соски он все-таки проколол. Росарио оказалась хмурой женщиной бальзаковского возраста, этаким Снейпом в юбке. 

— Татуировку делать будем? — поинтересовалась она безразличным, прокуренным голосом. 

— Благодарю, уже имеется, — буркнул Люциус. 

Пирсинг волнующе мешал, напоминал о себе приятным зудом и твердыми как горошины сосками. 

Драко, конечно, сразу все понял, быстро справился с шоком и одобрительно кивнул. 

— Хочешь, на байке прокачу? — внезапно спросил он.

Разумеется, Люциус согласился. 

— Ты видела? Видела?! — ликовал он потом. — Он сам предложил! Это займет время, но у нас все наладится! 

Нарцисса лишь головой покачала, зная наверняка, о чем вспоминает Люциус... 

_Четырехлетний Драко цепляется за его рукав и, похоже, не собирается отпускать. «Мини-Нимбус» парит в метре над землей, но Драко даже не смотрит в его сторону._

_— Садись, я просто прокачу тебя. Тебе понравится! — уговаривает сына Люциус._

_Он обхватывает черенок, пробует, направляет твердой рукой — вправо-влево._

_— Видишь, я веду. Я не отпущу, Драко._

_Тот смотрит на него круглыми глазами, но кивает, кряхтя, взбирается на «Мини-Нимбус»._

_— Не отпускай, папочка, обещаешь? Держи меня крепко!_

_Пальцы Люциуса белеют от напряжения и, хотя через пять минут Драко уже визжит от восторга, он не выпускает метлу из рук._

***

Северус явно был не в восторге. Книга с легким хлопком упала с подлокотника кресла, а он все пялился на выступающие сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки соски Люциуса. 

К сожалению, драматическая пауза надолго не затянулась. 

— Значит, сделал все-таки, — ядовито прокомментировал Северус. 

— Как видишь. Росарио, кстати, привет передавала. 

Это невозможно, но Люциус был почти уверен, что давний друг покраснел. 

— Может, татуировку обновишь? — прошипел Северус, поднимая книгу и вновь швыряя ее на пол. 

— Может, и обновлю! — разозлился Люциус. 

— И мотоцикл! 

— И он! 

— Рев мотора, пустая дорога! 

— Именно! 

— Ты без головного убора — потому что его просто не на что надеть, волосы назад, ветер в морду! 

— Какая красота! — рявкнул Люциус.  
Некоторое время они буравили друг друга яростными взглядами. Наконец, Северус вздохнул. 

— По-моему, ты сходишь с ума, — произнес он сухо. — Этим ничего не добьешься, Люц. Драко проверяет границы твоего терпения. Он зол и растерян, а ты лишь добавляешь... 

— Обойдусь без лекций. 

Северус усмехнулся. 

— Юпитер, ты сердишься — значит, ты не прав. 

Он повздыхал еще немного, снова наклонился за книгой. 

— Нет, но какой придурок!.. 

— Не начинай, — со злорадным удовольствием перебил Люциус и вышел из кабинета.

*** 

Драко легко сбежал по ступеням. На нем были странные брюки в заклепках, тяжелые ботинки и майка, которой могло бы и не быть. Пестрый цвет волос делал Люциусу больно, но Драко вряд ли послушает его теперь. 

— Мама, Люциус, — поздоровался он. — Я по мальчикам, вернусь утром. 

Люциус и Нарцисса переглянулись, и Драко, кажется, понял этот жест по-своему. 

— В маггловских гей-клубах есть одно огромное преимущество — они существуют. Не ждите. 

Опираясь на обе руки, Люциус приподнялся с дивана. 

— Но... я думал, мы прокатимся на твоем мотоцикле. Вдвоем, только ты и я. 

Он старался не обращать внимания на насмешливый взгляд сына, на закушенную губу жены. Это все неважно. 

— Прости, Люциус, в другой раз. Меня Блейз и Панси ждут. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Люциус. — Тогда, может... 

Драко склонил голову набок в ожидании, но Люциус почему-то не смог озвучить просьбу. 

И нет, ему совсем не обидно, он ничего не ждал. Мотнув головой, он решил напиться с портретом Северуса. Тот снова начнет говорить о книге, но Люциусу было уже все равно. 

Он вышел, но тут же остановился, прислушиваясь к голосу Нарциссы. Да нет, вовсе не прислушиваясь! Просто дурацкие штаны, из которых его наверняка придется вырезать, не позволяли двигаться быстро. 

— Драко, стой. 

— Мам... 

— Ты сейчас же пригласишь отца в гей-клуб или, клянусь Морганой, твой баритон превратится в сопрано. Без труда сумеешь брать самые высокие ноты. И прекрати называть его по имени, ты меня раздражаешь! 

— Мерлин, хорошо! Хочешь мужа гомика — кто я такой, чтобы возражать! 

Люциус еле сдержал смешок. Вот они — прекрасно знакомые, любимые интонации сына.

— Вот и умница, — почти пропела Нарцисса как ни в чем не бывало. — Вот и молодец. 

Люциус даже не попытался отойти в сторону, когда Драко вылетел из дверей и буркнул на ходу:

— Приглашаю в вертеп! — и добавил секунду спустя: — Папа. 

*** 

Они аппарировали в Лондон, куда-то на пустынную аллею, прямиком около мусорного бака. 

Драко молча развел руками, бросил на Люциуса оценивающий взгляд. 

— А ты у меня ничего такой, — улыбнулся он. 

— Ты у меня тоже. 

— Само собой. Так, палочку спрячь, никаких фокусов, воспоминаний о Мерлине и безносых парнях. 

Люциус моргнул, но Драко уже отвернулся. 

Непонятно, что именно ожидал увидеть Люциус, но уж точно не дым, мигающий в такт весьма странной музыке свет и кричащую одежду невообразимо ядовитых тонов. Оказывается, ужасная майка Драко была еще относительно скромным выбором. Помимо разномастных представителей мужского пола, в клубе находились и девушки. В руках каждая держала по огромному бокалу с каким-то цветным напитком. Бокалы почему-то украшались маленькими зонтиками и мишурой. 

«Sex bomb, sex bomb,  
You're my sex bomb...» — доносилось отовсюду.

Люциуса стали окидывать заинтересованными взглядами, и он поспешил за удаляющимся Драко. 

— Малфой! Ты всегда знаешь, как войти красиво! 

Люциус криво усмехнулся и спросил: 

— Это вы мне, мисс Паркинсон? 

— Ой, — у девчонки округлились глаза. — Добрый вечер, мистер Малфой! Это я Драко... пошутила... 

Люциус хмыкнул, уселся на небольшой диванчик около нее и огляделся. Взгляд остановился на друге сына напротив. 

— А вы, мистер Забини, что, тоже?.. 

— Тоже, тоже, — покивал тот. 

— А меня замуж за гриффиндорца отдать хотят, — поделилась Панси Паркинсон. 

— Какая мерзость, — проникся Люциус. 

— Пить будем или продолжим делиться невзгодами личной жизни? — хмыкнул Драко. — Мы приглашаем. 

Он вопросительно взглянул на Люциуса, и тот кивнул в ответ.

— Коньяк?

— Текила, — мотнул головой Драко, исчез в толпе и, через каких-то полчаса, пробился назад от бара. — Давай, Блейз. 

Забини послушно разлил напиток по небольшим стаканчикам, и Драко повернулся к Люциусу. 

— Сыплешь соль на... 

— Я знал, как пить текилу, когда тебя и в планах еще не было! — огрызнулся Люциус.

Щепотка соли на тыльной стороне ладони, во рту вкус ужасной гадости — которая в этом заведении почему-то именовалась текилой — и жуткая кислятина лайма. 

Люциус хрюкнул от неожиданности и с вызовом уставился на Драко. 

— Браво, — произнес тот одними губами. 

Назло себе, Драко, Нарциссе и даже Северусу с его идиотской книгой, Люциус опрокидывал в себя стаканчик за стаканчиком, пока весь сегодняшний вечер не показался отличной идеей, нежеланное замужество мисс Паркинсон страшной трагедией, а огромный маггл-гора, пригласивший его на танец, — отличным малым. 

— Я не гей, гей — не я! — заплетающимся языком пробормотал Люциус, пока его тащили на танцплощадку. 

Он повернул голову. Драко давился от смеха, махал ему рукой и подмигивал.

Маггл-гора шептал что-то на ухо, вилял бедрами, прижимался всем своим могучим телом, а потом и вовсе засунул язык в рот Люциуса, по-хозяйски прошелся им по зубам, пощекотал небо. 

А ничего так, подумал Люциус и его затошнило. Он оттолкнул маггла-гору непослушными руками и стал продвигаться к выходу. 

Вроде, его окликали по имени, кричали что-то вслед, но он несся вперед, почти не видя ничего перед собой, не разбирая пути.

Люциусу хватило здравого смысла не аппарировать. Шатаясь, он добрел до дороги и плюхнулся — почти упал — на обочину. Там его и подобрал «Ночной рыцарь». 

***

В собственный кабинет он влетел на всех парусах, отметил лишь, что Нарцисса побежала за ним. 

В гробовой тишине он оперся кулаками о стол и склонил голову, занавесившись волосами. 

— Я больше не могу, — хрипло произнес Люциус несколько мгновений спустя. — Вы только взгляните на меня!

Северус лишь вяло взмахнул рукой. 

Люциус заходил по комнате, вздыхая и бормоча себе под нос: 

— Этот... я... дрянной мальчишка... сколько... еще... придушу! 

Он глотал слова и сыпал ругательствами. Он чувствовал, что еще немного, еще совсем чуть-чуть, и его с головой затопит... 

— Папа! 

Драко запыхался, будто без остановки бежал из Лондона до Мэнора. Он выглядел так же, как и всегда в последнее время, и, тем не менее, совсем по-другому. 

— Папа, я... прости меня! 

Люциус почувствовал, что вот-вот разревется. Он боялся смотреть на Нарциссу, совсем не хотел видеть, до какого уровня взлетели брови Северуса, он хотел лишь обнять сына. 

И навалять ему по шее. 

А потом снова обнять. 

— Прости, — повторил Драко уже чуть спокойней. 

Он потупил взгляд и насупился. Вспомнил детство, что ли? 

— Я завтра же напишу Макгонагалл и попрошу о пересдаче экзаменов. А потом подам документы в...

— Если скажешь «Аврорат», я тебя прибью, — глухо произнес Люциус. 

— Ассоциацию Зельеваров! Крестный, поможешь подготовиться? 

— Угу, — сказал Северус голосом человека без бровей. 

Драко молча кивнул, бросил на Люциуса очередной виноватый взгляд и вышел из кабинета. 

— Даже спрашивать не буду, — хмыкнула Нарцисса после благостного секундного молчания. 

— Да, не стоит, — согласился Северус. — Теперь мы, наконец, можем поговорить о моей книге? О единственной, прошу заметить, изображенной на этой картине. 

Люциус вздохнул и поморщился. 

— Не ограничивай себя. 

Северус ошеломленно моргнул, набрал побольше воздуха и заорал: 

— Какой придурок нарисовал мне «Квиддич сквозь века»?!


End file.
